


What A Beautiful Mess This Is

by i_once_wrote_a_dream



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: F/F, I mean, This is, audrey is bae, audrey x reader, ehem, i just wanna give her cuddles, scream, seriously, so like, the killer is also a little shit, where do i get me a woman like that, you too - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:04:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7664272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_once_wrote_a_dream/pseuds/i_once_wrote_a_dream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone’s found out about your (not so) little crush and they won’t stop texting you. Noah thinks Audrey’s acting strange, and you? Well you’re just a bucket of feels for the dark-haired girl. Is falling in love in Murderville really a good idea?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What A Beautiful Mess This Is

**Author's Note:**

> Audrey Jensen x Reader imagine because I’m absolutely in love with them. And there aren’t nearly enough. And she’s really hot.
> 
>  
> 
> Warning: Swearing? Because let’s face it, if it weren’t tv, Audrey would be swearing like a sailor.

_Dear Diary,_

_Can I just say fuck you? Because fuck you. We were supposed to be friends, diary. You had my back and I wouldn’t drop you in water. But no. You had to be all open and now someone knows about my crush on Audrey. Ok, so it might be my fault but you need to take responsibility too. -I just- I keep getting these texts, threatening to tell her everything. I almost told her today, because you know, all that bullshit about hearing it from me than someone else. I really should. If I told her they wouldn’t have anyth_

“Whatcha writing?” you jumped, not expecting to hear Noah behind you.

“Christ. I’m actually writing an apology letter to your mother. You know, so she knows why I killed her only son.” you glare at him, giving him a light push. 

“Tasteful. If you do, could you at least record an episode for my podcast? My listeners deserve a good memorial episode, or an explanation. That would be amazing. Can you imagine? A killer explaining-”

“You’re way too into this. Maybe you should see a therapist.” You sit on your bed, an expectant look pointed at Noah. “Why’re you here, Foster?”

“Can’t a guy just randomly visit a bud?”

“Not you.” You folded your arms over your chest, worried about what he had to say.

Your phone vibrated suddenly, startling both of you.

**_She wouldn’t want you anyway. You would never be as good as Rachel._ **

Your brows furrow and your teeth trap your lip, holding back tears. Noah raised an eyebrow in curiosity but you just shook you head.

Giving you an odd look, he stuffed his hands into his pockets. “I feel like Audrey’s hiding something. I wanted to know if you knew anything.” 

“Audrey? Being weird? Dude, she’s, like, the definition of weird. We all are.” Noah joined you on your bed, his expression grim. 

“But more so than usual. She was all shifty. She kept asking weird questions about you.” She was asking about you? Was it bad weird? Was it good? 

_Oh god._ You thought. What if she found out about my crush on her.

“(Y/N), (Y/N)! What do you think is wrong with her? Do you know anything about it.?” At this point he had grabbed onto your shoulders, shaking you out of the horror of your realization.

“No, I-I don’t. I have to go.” You grab your jacket and head out of your room. You heard Noah running after you, but you needed to see Audrey.

The run to Audrey’s house only took five minutes, but it felt like you’d been running for miles. When you finally got there all of the adrenaline wore off and that sinking feeling  returned. What was going to happen to your friendship if she rejected you? You had no idea how she felt about you. You turn around, berating yourself for even thinking this was a good idea. 

“(Y/N)? What are you doing here?” Of-fucking-course she would open the door. Putting on a big smile you turned to face her, ready to lie your way out of the situation. _C'mon_ _(Y/N)_ ,you thought, _deny, deny, deny._

“Noah was a little worried about you. He said you were acting a little weird. I just wanted to check up on you.” _Atta girl. That sounded solid enough._

“But you decided not to?’ Her eyebrows furrowed with the accusation.

"I just didn’t want to bother you. I kinda rushed out here without thinking.” She opened the door wider and gestured for you to come in. You followed her into her room, closing the door behind you.

“Ok. You want to talk? Let’s talk.” 

“I d-don’t kno-” The words died on your tongue, you couldn’t say a thing. _Coward._

“Well?”

“He said you were asking about me. And being shifty. I don’t know. I just needed to see that you were ok.” She was intimidating as hell and fuck, if you didn’t love her even more for it.

“That little shit. I, ah, wanted to know what kind of things you like. We don’t know each other that well, is all.” Your eyes widened. That was it? That wasn’t weird at all. Fuck, you thought she knew.

“I knew what?” 

“I said that out loud? I mean, nothing. You knew nothing, I know nothing.” Audrey walked up to you, and you can’t help but think her stalky gait is adorable. She was an inch away from your face. You tried to keep your eyes locked on hers and not on her soft, pink-

“No. I want to know what you thought I knew. You’re hiding something from me.” 

Your phone vibrated again and you jump away from her, almost relieved that it interrupted you. Until you read it.

**_Thinking about telling her? I wouldn’t do that if I were you._ **

In a sudden fit of rage at this person who just wouldn’t stop tormenting you, you grabbed Audrey’s neck, pulling her close enough to smash your mouth onto hers. It took her a beat, but then she bit and licked and pecked back and _oh god you loved this girl._ Her tongue explored your mouth and all you could think was how long you’ve wanted this. How much you’ve wanted this. How perfect it was.

“Audrey,” you whispered when she pulled away for air. Her chest heaved, hair fell into her eyes and you couldn’t think of a moment when she looked more beautiful.

“Is this, is this what you were hiding?” You couldn’t trust your voice so you just nodded, reaching out to stroke her cheek with your thumb. “You’re an idiot. I’ve been flirting with you from the moment we met. Fucking love you, (Y/N)” You just giggled, too busy soaking up the moment to care about details. She loved you. That was the only thing you could think of. 

“Love you better.” You rested your forehead against hers, still giggling every few seconds.

As you were leaning for another kiss, your phone buzzed in your pocket.

“Screw it.” You nodded, leaning back in. It rang again. Someone was calling you.

“Just…let me tell them…to piss off.” Your words came out in short bursts, still breathless from the kiss.

“Hello?” You answered. The number was unknown but you didn’t think about it too much. You got random calls all the time.

 ** _“Hello, (Y/N).”_** The robotic voice on the other end made your blood run cold. **_“You’ve been a bad girl haven’t you? I was so looking forward to telling Audrey myself. That’s ok. I’ve got plans for the two of you.”_**

You look up at Audrey. Her eyes darkened, a determined expression on a her face.

“I’m going to kill that sick son of a bitch.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorryyyy! This was so bad....but I'm posting it anyway? Oops. I'm just desperate not to be on twitter/tumblr/ig because I have to wait for it to be available on Netflix (TOMORROW?!)


End file.
